Only for you
by Elizabeth Kimishima
Summary: Bien,esta es la primera historia que publico de ChrisxJill     Lo hice para un amigo,y por aburrimiento,asi que espero que os guste     Creo que hay palabras que no están bien escritas,no me refiero a ortografía,sino que no aparecen,así que disculpad T.T


La hoja del cuchillo bajaba lentamente,cortando la suave y blanca piel de la chica,mientras la sangre manaba a borbotones.

Ella gemía de dolor,ni siquiera sabía porque demonios estaba haciéndolo,pero siguió,impasible,muy lentamente…

Todo hubiera salido como ella esperaba de no ser por alguien que entró en ese momento en la habitación.

-¿Jill?...Tengo que darte algo..-susurró una voz masculina que ella conocía demasiado bien. Jill se sobresaltó,y dejó caer el cuchillo plateado,que mantenía sujeto con tanta fuerza que se hacía daño a ella misma.

-Chris..-jadeó,aterrada. Él escuchó el ruido que hizo el cuchillo y unas gotas de alguna sustancia acompañaban su caída ,y apenas lo vio precipitarse,en la oscuridad.

-Jill,¿Qué pasa?¿Qué es ese ruido…Qué….?-se calló de repente al ver lo que estaba viendo ante sí.

Jadeó,perplejo,abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que estaba contemplando.

-Jill ¿Qué..?-repitió.-¡¿POR DIOS QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?¡-exclamó,casi sin aliento.

Ella no dijo nada,únicamente retrocedió.

Chris corrió y la tomó del brazo, palabras inteligibles,estaba alterado,incapaz de vocalizar ni un monosílabo.

-¿Qué….Es esto?...

Jill apartó la mirada.

-¡Respóndeme Jill,creo que tengo derecho a saberlo¡-y cogió algo del botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en una esquina de la sala,abierto,probablemente Jill lo hubiera abierto hace poco,antes de tomar aquella horrible decisión.

Ella balbuceó algo,que no llegó a oídos de Chris.

El muchacho comenzó a limpiarla y desinfectarla,pero no era grave a pesar de los cortes que se había hecho a sí misma.

-Jill..Joder,respóndeme.-casi sollozó,mientras intentaba conseguir que ella alzara sus hermosos ojos azul marino.

-No…

Chris bajó la mirada,histérico y en su vida había experimentado lo que sentía en aquellos un sentimiento ás estaba confuso,como si estuviera en una pesadilla, peor que la de Raccoon City.

Recordó lo que él pensaba cuando estaba luchando por salir con vida de aquel espantoso lugar..."Que me maten,que hagan conmigo lo que quieran…Pero a ti no..Por favor.."

Luego en África..

"Tengo que encontrarte…Aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida.."

Esos recuerdos y pasados pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza mientras trataba de curar a su compañera….Esa chica tan bonita,dura,fuerte y valiente que lo acompañaba a donde fuese..Y ahora…estaba intentando quitarse la vida de absoluta desesperació,Jill Valentine,nunca haría esa estupidez..Nunca lo dejaría solo…

Ella gimió de dolor,y se retorcía susurrando disculpas y el nombre del chico.

-Perdóname Chris,…Yo…Lo siento..Lo siento,tienes que perdonarme..Yo..No sé…

Chris sintió más que nunca ganas de llorar,viendo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo derrotada por sus propias pesadillas.

Él sin ninguna palabra terminó de vendarla,y en un gesto tranquilizador y tierno,tomó la manga de la camisa azul de ella y tiró con suavidad,ocultando las heridas…Y cerró su propia mano en torno a la de ella,dándole calor,pues estaba fría…muy fría..

La atrajo a su propio pecho,la apoyó en la pared,dejándose caer hasta quedar sentados,lloró en el hombro de ella,desconsolado.

Jill abrió los ojos,y vio todo con más claridad…No había hecho lo correcto con quitarse la vida y dejar de sufrir,no,estaba haciéndole mucho daño a su compañero …Y lo que más le impresionó fue notar las cálidas lágrimas de él en el hombro..Pues las lágrimas se filtraban por la fina tela. Para que el orgulloso agente Redfield llorara,tendría que ser algo que realmente le hiciera muchísimo daño ver o sentir.

Intentó decir algo,pero no salió nada.

Mientras tanto,las palabras de Chris,mezclados con sus leves convulsiones y sollozos,la hacían sentirme más mezquina todavía.

-¿Por qué….No…Lo entiendo…Mi…Jill…En qué…estabas pensando….?

¿Tú..la chica…de la que cualquier policía desearía…haber sido compañero..Y además ha superado las peores pesadillas..que uno puede imaginar?...¿Está….qui-tándose la…vida?...¿Después de lo que he hecho…Para salvarte..?

¿Había dicho "Mi Jill"?...

Aparte de eso,lo último que dijo la hizo reaccionar,abrió mas aún los ojos y pensó.

Si se hubiese quitado la vida..El esfuerzo que hizo Chris en ir a por ella,aún así sin saber realmente qué se encontraría en África y sin saber si ella estaba realmente viva,hubiera sido en vano.

-Joder Jill…Después de lo que has pasado..Luchando por tu vida…¿Te echas atrás?-gimió,entre una mezcla de dolor y tristeza.

Estaba llorando,Chris,que nunca lo hacía,que siempre se mantenía firme,que no derramaba nunca ninguna lágrima delante de ,que era valiente,luchador y orgulloso…Estaba llorando por ella...

-Lo…Lo siento..Yo…

-Eres una cobarde.-soltó Chris,enfadado y la miró a los ojos,frustrado.

Jill sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

"Estoy en una pesadilla,esto no puede estar ocurriendo"-pensaban los dos al unísono.

-Eso ha dolido….-susurró.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de dolor?...Yo que tuve que sacar adelante después de la muerte de mis padres a mi hermana,yo que tuve que procurar que tuviese una vida mejor,Yo que tuve que ver cómo mis compañeros morían uno a uno,yo que tuve que sobrevivir y tengo que seguir haciéndolo por culpa de los malditos de Umbrella,Yo que empleé todo mi esfuerzo en intentar encontrarte en esa jodida mansión y fui Yo el que tuve que recorrer media África,enfrentándome a malditas criaturas que ni siquiera había visto antes…..Quería volver a verte…-tomó aire para calmarse y no ahogarse de rabia,pero aun así,dulcificó la voz de una manera que ella se derritió al escucharlo de sus labios.

-….Aunque fuese la última vez que lo hacía…Sólo por ti…..-cerró los ojos,agotado,pero prosiguió,esta vez con voz neutra.

-¿Es que querías…Dejarme solo en esto?¿Quieres seguir haciéndome tanto daño?...No puedo volver a perderte Jill…Yo…eh….-paró,sin saber…Pero no dijo nada,al final.

Jill jadeó,ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.Ése no era el Chris que ella conocía,él nunca expresaba lo que sentía,y menos a Jill. Ella se armó de valor,y replicó:

-No puedo seguir Chris,estoy cansada,no…

-¿De verdad tu eres la Jill de hace diez años?-cortó.Sus ojos eran oscuros pozos sin fondo.

Reinó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación de la gran oficina,únicamente alumbrada por una pequeña lamparita.

Jill bajó la cabeza.

-No quiero seguir con esto…No sé quien soy…estoy confusa…-balbuceaba,sin sentido alguno.

-¡Jill por Dios¡-la sacudió,con algo de brusquedad.

-¡Déjame¡-exclamó,alejándolo lejos de sí,y salió corriendo por la puerta,como si se tratase de una adolescente con el corazón confuso y roto de dolor.

Jill se encontraba en su habitación, destrozada. Pasó una semana de aquello, y había tenido pesadillas mucho peores de las que había tenido hasta ahora.

Ya hacía rato que había anochecido y había recobrado la razón de ser. Ellos nunca habían peleado antes…Nunca. Consideraban que era una forma de perder el tiempo,y lo eran unos excelentes compañeros, pero la mente de Jill estaba ida, aún abrumada por esos dos años bajo control,sin voluntad propia, sin capacidad de elección.

Volvió a recordar….

_"Chris y ella caminaban por la misma mansión Spencer de hace diez años,en la que intentaron sobrevivir,pero ahora,estaban para encontrar a Spencer._

_Chris y Jill se apoyaron contra la puerta._

_-Vamos-susurro él. Jill asintió y entraron._

_Y entonces lo vieron. …aquel hombre que en su día había sido el capitán de ambos en S.T.A.R. hombre que traicionó a sus propios compañeros,saboteando el helicóptero y mandándolos a una muerte segura en aquella terrible mansión y ahora quería el idiotez,crear una raza nueva...Parecía sacado de un cómic,absurdo_

_Wesker…Era él.. Trataron de detenerlo,en una dura batalla que duró lo suyo,y lo hicieron,pero..._

_Jill vio como Chris estaba sucumbiendo ante los ataques de aquel maldito hombre._

_Momentos después,Wesker lo tomó por el cuello,y lo dejaba sin respiración._

_Ella notó que un sentimiento desconocido la invadía por mezcla de puro temor y...,no quería perder a ,a él no,lo quería demasiado._

_Tenía una idea,e iba a realizarla,tanto como si iba a morir como si harí ventana se extendía tras ellos,los truenos y los jadeos de Chris se mezclaban en su cabeza,tenía que hacerlo,y lo iba a hacer, como la Jill Valentine que era._

_-¡No¡-gritó,desesperada._

_Se levantó con renovadas fuerzas y corrió…Para abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre inhumano y tirarlo por la ventana…_

_Todo para…_

_Salvar a Chris…"Se lo merece más que yo..pensó"_

_Sintió los cristales del ventanal,clavándose en su cuerpo…el frío,pero no le importó…._

_A lo lejos oyó a Chris, gritando su nombre,pero sus ojos se cerraron,esperando la muerte y deseándole lo mejor a él…Lo último que pensó fue que había sido una pena no escuchar un "Te quiero" de sus labios…Jill notó que sus ojos se humedecían,y todo se volvió oscuro"._

_"Luego…Los recuerdos le había implantado un dispositivo en el pecho,y la controlaba a su antojo._

_Maldito hijo de puta.._

_También Excella Gionne,hermosa,colada por Wesker,pero claro,él no la hacía caso,sólo se quería a él mismo... la utilizó.Pobre…_

_Dos años._

_Dos años sin Chris._

_Dos largos años esperándolo….recordándolo a duras penas entre sordo dolor…_

_""...E cuando pensi,che sia finita...""(Y cuando piensas,que se ha terminado...)_

_Sintió que se desplomaba en el suelo y alguien la tomaba por los brazos,esos fuertes brazos que tanto había anhelado._

_-Chris…-jadeó.-Lo siento,Lo siento,no sabía lo que hacía yo…Olvidame.._

_-Sshhh..Todo está bien…-su voz era suave,los ojos de él la observaban con infinito cariño…_

_Él estaba para ella,por fin"._

"¿En qué estaba pensando?¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Por qué he actuado de esa forma tan estúpida?"

-Chris…te...-empezó, pero no pudo terminar la frase que salió de repente de su interior, espontáneo, porque escuchó que alguien llamaba a la levantó,de mala gana,y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,pero como chica dura que era,no dejó escapar ninguna. Chris observó esos ojos brillantes,azules,que parecían que pedían a gritos que él la perdonase.

-Chris…..-susurró con suavidad,bajando los ojos,a modo de disculpa.-Vamos,…entra,no te quedes ahí…-Él obedeció,pero cuando ella la cerró,Chris la acorraló contra la puerta,sin salida alguna .Jill se sobresaltó de la misma manera que lo hizo hace una semana.

-Jill…-su voz sonó grave,masculina,esa que tanto ella adoraba…

-Chris…-la de ella sonó a su vez suave y delicada,en oídos de é iba a hacerlo,lo había estado pensado durante una semana entera,no dejaría pasar la oportunidad así como así.-Perdóname…no sabía lo que hacía…Hazlo…te lo suplico..por favor…

El cálido aliento de Jill lo estremeció,cegándolo y dejándolo sordo a cualquier palabra máó el brazo herido de ella,y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Cállate,de una vez,Jilly,me desconcentras.

Y divertido por la expresión inocente que ella puso,se acercó y la besó lentamente en los labios,disfrutando y saboreando al máximo la suave fragancia de ella…

-Mmmmfff…Chris..para Ah….-jadeó,tomando aire,pasado el rato.

Él se separó,y la observó con infinito cariño.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más…No lo hagas…Es verdad que estaba algo enojado contigo por haberte sacrificado por mí…Al menos podrías haber utilizado un método más convencional…-disfrutó la sonrisa que se dibujo en el precioso rostro de ella.

-Si…

-Jill…Dime…-de pronto parecía nervioso.-¿Quieres…..?...mmf…

Jill,por el modo de comportarse,supo de qué se trataba al siempre había sido una chica lista,de modo que lo hizo sufrir un poco más.

-¿A que te refieres,Chris?...

El tono de voz lo alarmó.

-Jilly,deja de actuar,sabes a lo que me refiero…Quiero…mm…hacerte el amor..

Jill no supuso que lo diría así,y se ruborizó de tal forma que desvió la mirada,rápidamente,llevándose una mano a sus labios húmedos.

Él prosiguió,besando lentamente su cuello.

-Sólo…No me estoy refiriendo a eso sólo,quiero..recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…Los dos….Por favor,Jill…

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido…en una noche…Con las cosas que quiero hacerte…harían falta mil…-se echó hacia atrás al notar que Chris mordía levemente el cuello.

-Ahora puedo adivinar el por qué esos engendros querían comerte a toda costa..Los entiendo…-y siguió,sin hacerle daño,mordiendo suavemente en la zona de la clavícula,sin acercarse a la cicatriz donde había estado el dispositivo de Wesker.

Eso arrancó un grito a Jill de placer,que lo excitó.

-Creo que es hora de seguir con esto en otro lugar más cómodo..

-Eso no te lo discuto,Chris…..

Fueron hacia la habitación,sin dejar de besarse en ningún ó a Jill sobre la estaba cálida y el aspecto de algo despeinada daban a sus hermosos ojos azules un aspecto febril.

Chris se relamió,pensando.

Pero cuando se disponía a bajar la mano para desabrocharle en pantalón,ella lo detuvo:

-Chris…Es navidad…Claire podría estar preocupada…No sé…

Él ladeó la cabeza,divertido:

-Ella no quería celebrarlo conmigo,bueno,tenía cosas que hacer….así que decidí venir al menos para hacer las paces contigo…Jill.

Su nombre dicho por él le producía un leve calambrazo que bajaba por la espalda con rapidez,pero era agradable…

-Quiero hacerlo…Sé que no lo merezco..Pero,quiero…-fue cortada por otro beso apasionado de los labios del chico.

Acarició su cuerpo con ternura,ansioso por seguir explorando su cuerpo con las manos,cálido y levemente vibrante que lo excitaba.

-Mmm…Chris…

Él le fue quitando la ropa poco a poco,algo por su parte lo ayudaba a hacérselo más fácil,quedándose quieta o ayudando a desabrochar un botón.

Pero cuando fue a desabrochar el sujetador de encaje azul,se encontró con que no podía.

Jill rió,burlándose:

-¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con los sujetadores?-y soltó una carcajada.

-Mff…Jill,eres mala…-cuando terminó de decirlo,consiguió desabrochar el cierre.

"Sí¡"-pensó Chris,y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ahora Jill era quien le quitaba la ropa a él,que se dejaba,dócil,sin dejar de observarla…Jill estaba levemente ruborizada,algo incómoda,pero sabía que a él le gustaba,y por tanto,luchó contra sus miradas burlonas y atrevidas que le lanzaba.

-¿Pensabas que terminaríamos así,Jill?...-preguntó,divertido.

-Pues no,a decir verdad…Viniste de repente,como iba a pensar que justo esta noche de navidad terminaría en la cama con mi compañero que he amado durante diez años…?

Ambos sintieron frustración...todo el tiempo perdido….

-Te eché de menos…-susurró,dolido.

-Yo a ti…Cuando intentaba escapar del control de Wesker,a buenos recuerdos,soñaba con que me rescatases como lo hiciste en la mansión…Chris…Recuerdo como gritabas mi nombre cuando yo caía por la ventana..

-¿Escuchaste mi grito?-Él sonrió con ternura,acariciándole la mejilla y apartándole un mechón de pelo castaño .El cabello rubio que tenía cuando la rescató ya no lo poseía,ahora tenía su color la manera que tenía ella de pronunciar su nombre…Parecía musical.

-Si…-sonó triste,y bajó la mirada.

-Dejémonos de los malos momentos…Y disfrutemos…mmm Ya sabes….-le dirigió una mirada ávida,que se paseó por todo su cuerpo.

Ella se ruborizó mucho más todavía.

-Sí…Como si fuese otra aventura más..

-Lo es,mi Jilly,lo es…Pero ésta no la olvidarás jamás,te lo prometo.

Chris siguió excitándola,para que luego se sintiera más cómoda.

Se notaba a sí misma terriblemente caliente y más y mucho más húmeda..Maldito Chris,pero que bien lo hacía.

-Chris..Chris..Chris..No puedo más...Hazlo..-susurraba entre jadeos,retorciéndose debajo de ía que él rozaba las zonas más sensibles de ella a propósito,y eso la frustraba.

Él,con cuidado,se acercó,acariciándola,algo nervioso y tremendamente excitado.

-¿Seguro que estás preparada?...

-Sí….-su suave murmullo lo terminó de excitar totalmente,y ya sí que no esperó más,porque dolía mucho,se notaba a punto de reventar.

Ni un segundo más.

Jill soltó un grito de tremendo placer y sus ojos se entrecerraron,a causa del leve dolor,pero no era comparado con lo bien que se sentía... dejó escapar un jadeo de inmenso placer,también de alivio,como si se estuviera liberando:

-Oh Jill,maldita sea….mfffm…-gemía Chris,descontrolado.

-Ohhh Dios mío Chris…mmmffmm…..Por favor..Chris…

Ella estaba terriblemente caliente y húmeda,Chris no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo,lo que estaba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo,un calambre demasiado placentero que lo hacía jadear hasta dejarle sin respiración.

Jill sentía las manos de él,encima, acariciándola,tremendamente nervioso,vibrante y jadeante,ambos se retorcían el uno contra el otro,sintiendo el fuego en ellos mismos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación,ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás.

Los dos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo,entre jadeos,gritos y gemidos.

-¡Jill¡

-¡Chris¡

Jill no podía más…¿Por qué esperaron tanto tiempo? Podían haber hecho esto antes…

Los dos se separaron,recuperando aire,al cabo de un rato,Jill se desplomó y sus largas pestañas acompañaban el ligero revoloteo de sus párpados.

Chris no se podía creer que por fin lo había hecho,y cayó en estado de sopor absoluto.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos hasta que Chris dijo:

-Ha estado bien ¿Eh?-lo dijo en tono burlón.

-Ahhh….Sí….-Jill seguía retorciéndose y se recuperaba...Chris se deleitaba viéndola moverse de esa manera,y sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza.

-Ha sido divertido..-prosiguió.-Llegamos al mismo tiempo.-eso arrancó una dulce sonrisa de Jill,y alzó sus ojos azules,para estaba condenadamente sexy Jill oía percibir la agitada respiración de su cálido cuerpo-….Oye,tengo que decirte….Que eres maravillosa también en la cama,Jilly.

Ella seguía asintiendo,respirando algo más calmada.

-Gracias..Tu tampoco te quedas atrás…Tenemos que repetir esto…-susurró,dulcemente.

-Cuando quieras,Jill,otra vez…-pero ella plantó un dulce beso,acariciando sus labios húmedos,interrumpiéndolo,pillándolo desprevenido totalmente.

-Gracias por este regalo de Navidad…

Chris sonrió,estaban muy cerca,ella echada un poco sobre él…Estaba demasiado cálida:

-¿Lo tomaste como un regalo?...Puedo darte más,ya sabes…

Ella rió,y le dirigió una mirada dulce.

-Gracias..Gracias…Gracias por todo,Chris…De veras…-y le peinó el pelo,alborotado.

-Gracias a ti,tonta…No te preocupes,ya pasó..ahora..duerme,estamos cansados..

-Sí…-rió suavemente y se recostó contra él.

-Te quiero,Jill …

-Y yo también te quiero,Chris…Yo también…

Y Chris cerró los ojos,cansado…Jill lo observaba,abrazándolo con ternura cuando ya estaba dormido,acarició con los dedos la mandíbula…la mejilla,la sien…Que lindo se veía cuando dormía…Era imposible imaginar que un hombre como él,tan apuesto,valiente,guapo,inteligente…había sufrido tanto…Tenía los labios entreabiertos,y Jill no pudo evitar besarlo suavemente…

-Jillian…-murmuró en sueños. Jill se impresionó al escuchar su nombre completo dicho por él.

Al fin y al cabo,Jill si pudo escuchar un "Te quiero" de sus labios y se durmió en el hombro de él,exhausta,feliz de poder alejar de su mente todo lo malo,feliz de estar con Chris como realmente quería…


End file.
